L'amour ne s'oublie pas
by SannyBear
Summary: Cela fait 6 ans qu'il n'y a plus de nouvelles de Santana, après avoir avoués a son abuela qu'elle aimait les filles… Elle est partit du jour au lendemain, personne ne s'est ce qu'elle a bien pu devenir… Jusqu'à ce jour la…
1. Chapter 1

_Cela fait 6 ans qu'il n'y a plus de nouvelles de Santana, après avoir avoués a son abuela qu'elle aimait les filles… Elle est partit du jour au lendemain, personne ne s'est ce qu'elle a bien pu devenir… Jusqu'à ce jour la…_

_P.D.V Santana :_

_J'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer a Lima… Après tous ce qu'il c'est passer, tant de mauvais souvenir qui m'ont poussée a partir et a faire ce métier… Mais je ne regrette rien, absolument rien. J'ai enfin pu savoir qui j'étais vraiment et j'ai rencontrer plein de personnes superbes qui malheureusement ne sont plus de ce mondes aujourd'hui… Enfin bref, me voila bientôt arriver. _

_Je descends du train et me prépare a retourner chez moi… Revoir mes parents et peut être mes anciens amis… Les New Directions…_

_Sortant du taxi, je prends mes affaires, marche jusque devant la porte et toque. Je ne m'attendais pas a voir ca, ma mère paraissant si veille, ces cheveux qui était pourtant si sombre sont un légèrement parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs, des rides creuser pas l'inquiétude, de ma faute…_

_**"Hola mami, ya estoy de vuelta."**_

_**"Mija c'est bien toi ?"**_

_**"Si mami…"**_

_Elle se mit a sangloter et se jeta littéralement sur moi. Je lui retourna notre étreinte, nous nous lâchons et elle m'invita a rentrer. Je rentra, rien n'avais changés, la décoration était toujours la même quoi que le ménage étant un peu délaissés, je pense que c'est depuis que je suis partis…_

_Je perçus a la table de la cuisine mon papa, lisant une revue sur la médecine. _

_Je fus sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis ma mère crier. _

_**"Chéri ! Regarde qui est la ! Regarde !" **__Dit elle en larme._

_**"Dios mio !**_ _**Mija !"**_

_Au tour de mon père de se jetait sur moi, contrairement a ma mère, mon père n'a pas vieillis physiquement, tout sa du au sang de la famille Lopez. Je ris antérieurement en pensant a sa. Après ces retrouvailles ils commencèrent a me poser plein de questions._

_**"Ou était-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu va bien ?"**_

_**"Je suis partis en espérant trouver un endroit ou pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, j'aurais tant voulu que Brittany vienne avec moi mais vous savez comment elle tient a sa famille… J'ai fais un service militaire de 6 ans et a cause d'une blessure ils m'ont laissés repartir… Et oui je vais bien."**_

_Ils paraissaient choqués de tout ce que je venais de leur apprendre, après ce silence inconfortable, je vis quelqu'un entrer dans la maison…_

_**"Abuela ?"**_

_**"Oh dios mio ! Je t'ai bien dit ne jamais vouloir te revoir !"**_

_J'ai eu l'impression de me faire poignarder en plein cœur. Mais étant ressortis plus forte grâce a mon service militaire, je ne pleurais pas malgré la peine que cela m'infliger. _

_Je me leva bien décider a repartir, mes parents me suppliant de rester mais je pouvais pas rester avec elle dans la même pièce après ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je pris mes clés de voiture et partit. Dans la voiture je décida d'aller chercher de l'argent dans mon compte épargne devant servir a payer mon université. Je partis en direction de LA._

_Arriver a LA quelques jours plus tard, j'alla rencontrer un ami de mon service militaire qui je sais bien pourrait m'accueillir chez lui, pour vivre en colocation. En partant il m'avais dit ou il habiter et que si j'avais besoin je pouvais venir. Toquant a sa porte, je fis engloutit par une étreinte. _

_**"Aie ! Puta de mierda ! Tu m'étouffes Hair-Gel !"**_

_**"Tu m'as tellement manqués Santana, je croyais qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose depuis que j'étais partit de l'armée !"**_

_**"Ah mais non je me manquerais trop !"**_

_**"T'a pas changés !"**__ Dit il en rigolant._

On rentra dans son appartement, la déco est plutôt pas mal. Plutôt dans une ambiance sobre et chic, surtout du gris et du noir. Sofa blanc, table basse grise, moquette noir, bref j'adore quoi ! Nous nous posons sur le sofa.

_**"Alors que me vaut ta visite ?"**_

_**"Disons que je viens de sortir de l'armée a cause d'une blessure, je suis aller voir mes parents mais mon abuela a débarqués, je suis partis et maintenant j'aimerais savoir si ca te dérangerait pas de m'héberger...Qu'on soit en colocation ?"**_

_Il me regarda, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage._

_**"Mais bien sur que je veux ! On va bien s'amuser ensemble !"**_

_**"Merci beaucoup Blaine !" **__Je lui sauta dessus trop contente, mais me retira rapidement m'apercevant de ce que je faisais__**.**_

_**"De rien San', je t'ai dit que tu pouvais conter sur moi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre viens !"**_

_J'ai suivis ces pas et WAOUH ! La chambre était magnifique ,toujours dans le sobre et le chic. _

_On partit faire les courses, on s'amusa a se pousser et a se taquiner, quand tout d'un coup je tomba sur des personnes très familières…_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je vous voulez que je continue :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Quinn ?"**_

_**"Santana ? C'est bien toi ?" **__Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_**"Oui Q…"**_

_Voila qu'elle se jette sur moi, sanglotant contre mon épaule. Non mais en ce moment tout le monde se jette sur moi ! Je suis pas morte a ce que je sache ! Je dois avouer que c'est ma faute d'être partie sans donner de nouvelles mais bon. _

_**"Q calme toi, je suis la maintenant." **__Tentais-je de la rassurer_

_**"Ca fait 6 ans S ! 6 ans sans nouvelles de toi ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse !"**_

_**"Je comprends Q…"**_

_Blaine brisa ce moment, me disant qu'il fallait se dépêcher car l'épicerie aller bientôt fermer._

_**"Q tu veux venir dans notre appart pour parler ?"**_

"…_**.."**_

_**"Q ?"**_

_**"Oui désoler."**_

_Nous payons et partons à notre appart, Quinn me suivant de près et s'accrochant désespérément a mon bras. Je pense qu'elle eu peur que je disparaisse a nouveau. _

_Nous arrivons devant, Blaine ouvrant la porte, moi soutenant Q et nous entrons. _

_Je l'installai sur le sofa et partit chercher de la bière, j'allais en avoir besoin pour pouvoir lui expliquer. _

_**"Alors S…Tu m'explique ?"**_

_**"Q… Je suis partie parce que je me sentais mal tout simplement… Mon abuela ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole et tu savais a quel point je tenais a elle ! Je suis partit a l'armée, je fus expatriés a cause d'une blessure."**_

_Q resta sans voix face a ce que je venais de lui dire, en même temps si j'étais à sa place je la comprendrai. Elle me regarda s'apprêtant à pleurer a nouveau, je la regardais ne sachant quoi faire mais je me décidai à la prendre dans mes bras mais je fus stoppés quand d'un coup je sentis ma joue me piqués. _

_**"Tu te rends compte du souci que l'on sait tous fait au Glee club ?! Tes parents ?! Et surtout sans oublier Brittany !" **__J'eu mal en entendant ce prénom, si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue, si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui lisait en moi, ses lèvres si parfaitement roses et bien faites, celle pour qui je donnerais volontiers ma vie… J'eu complètement oublié que Quinn me parler, perdu dans mes pensés.__** "Elle était totalement perdue, elle ne mangeait plus mais grâce au Glee club elle a remonté la pente. En ces jours elle est enceinte." **A__ttends enceinte ? Elle est avec quelqu'un ? A cette pensée ma bonne humeur disparue…_

_**"Elle est avec quelqu'un ?"**__C'est sorti tout seul._

_**"Non, elle ne t'a pas oublié…**_ _**Elle voulait juste avoir un enfant c'est tout." **__Quinn me regardant de manière menaçante. _

_**"Je compte sur toi pour ne pas la faire souffrir une deuxième fois." **__Sur ce elle se leva, partant jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'arrêta._

_**"Mon numéro de téléphone n'a pas changés." Puis elle partit**_

_**Sacré Fabray ! Tu ne changeras jamais !**_

_**Blaine surgit en me demandant**_

_**"Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant?"**_

_**Je le regarda en souriant**_

_**"Récupérer l'amour de ma vie"**_

_Donnez moi vos avis :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah dur de se réveiller le matin, mais bon. Ce matin j'avais prévue d'appeler Quinn et de trouver du travail. Faut bien que j'aide pot de gel avec le loyer. _

_Je cherche mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, composant le numéro de Q je laisse les rayons du soleil agresser ma peau. _

_**"Allo ?"**_

_**"Q c'est S"**_

_**"Que me fait ce plaisir ?"**_

_**"J'aimerais que tu me renseigne"**_

_**"Je t'écoute."**_

_**"Dis-moi ou habite Britt s'il te plait.**_

_**"Elle n'habite pas loin de l'épicerie ou on c'est croisés, quelques pâtés de maison et voila !"**_

_**"Merci Q !"**_

_**"Mais si tu veux tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement avec elle, elle sera surprise de te revoir. Et au faite sa va ta joue ? Pas trop mal ? Je l'entendis rire."**_

_**"Ok ok merci du conseil et non sa va j'ai connu pire tu le sais bien."**_

_**"Allez a plus S ! Bisous !"**_

_**"Bisous Q !"**_

_C'est partit pour une bonne douche. Douche finis je m'habillais et partit me promener un peu. Ahh un peu d'air frais ca fait du bien. Je m'arrêtai près d'un parc. J'aperçus une femme aux cheveux semblable a de l'or. Je fis semblant de passer à coté en sifflant. Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est Britt ! Je fais quoi ! Elle me vit. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Encore une fois je comprends, mais je ne suis pas morte non plus à la fin ! _

_**"Britt' ?"**_

_**"Sanny ? Dis moi que je ne rêve pas !"**_

_Je m'en veux a cause de moi elle va fondre en larme._

**_"C'est bien moi Britt'"_**

_Tiens au contraire de tout le monde elle s'évanouit !_

_Britt' ! Britt' ! Réponds-moi !_

_Elle était dans les vapes alors je pris donc l'initiative de la ramener chez moi. Je la porta, marcha et arriva a la porte, je me pressai de l'allonger sur mon lit. _

_Ca doit faire bien deux heures qu'elle est toujours en train de dormir. C'est fou ce qu'elle est toujours aussi belle, ces cheveux, son visage, sa bouche et ne parlons pas de son corps, je jurerais presque que je suis en train de baver en ce moment. Et dire qu'il y a une vie qui grandit en elle, une mini-Brittany, elle sera si magnifique tout comme elle. Ressaisis-toi Santana. _

_Je la vis remuer, je pense qu'elle doit être en train de se réveiller je vais aller lui chercher un verre d'eau._

_P.D.V Brittany :_

_Je me suis endormi ? Ou suis-je ? Ce n'est pas mon lit, ni ma chambre ! Oh mon dieu j'ai était kidnappé ! Je suis sur que ce sont les lutins qui cachent mes affaires ! Ils n'ont pas du apprécier que je ferme mon armoire a clés le soir avant de dormir ! _

_J'entendis du bruit, je me saisis d'une lampe de chevet et sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je marchais dans le couloir quand surgit une personne ! Je lui mis un coup avec la lampe ! En voyant de plus près je distinguais que c'était Santana ! Santana ?!_

_P.D.V Santana :_

_Voila le verre d'eau est prêt. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre quand je me pris un coup dans la tête ! J'atterris sur le sol, déboussolés. L'objet en question tombant sur le sol. Ma lampe de chevet super moi qui l'adorait ! Je levai la tête pour voir Brittany me regardais avec stupeur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me regarde comme ca. Je sentis un liquide chaud coulait de mon arcade, j'y mets la main pour examiner. Du sang ! Du sang ! Elle ma explosés l'arcade ! Bon c'est Britt' je peux pas lui en vouloir. De la chaleur ? D'un coup ? C'était Britt ' qui me sera dans ses bras et qui pleurait en marmonnant des « Excuses moi, excuses moi… » Je nous levâmes toutes les deux, elle me regarda attentivement et me fit m'assoir sur le sofa. Elle partit et reviens avec la trousse de premiers secours. Elle prit une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur mon arcade._

**_"Aie ! Aie !"_**

**_"Ne fais pas le bébé Sanny. Il faut que je nettoie et que je te soigne, alors fais moi plaisir et décontracte toi." _**_Tant de douceurs dans ses mots et quel sourire !_

_Je ne bougeai plus en attendant que ca se finisse. Enfin fini ! L'on se regarda. Cela semblait durer des heures. Je me perdais dans ses yeux si beaux ! _

**_"Sanny il faut qu'on parle tu le sais bien…"_**

_**"Oui je sais bien Britt'..."** Je me sentis étourdie d'un coup, j'avais mal au ventre. Oh non ! Ma blessure j'avais oubliés !_

_**"Sanny sa ne va pas tu fais une drôle de tête?"** Me demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_J'avais oubliés de changer le pansement et de ne pas forcer ! _

**_"Sanny répond mo-"_**

_Oh non ma blessure c'est ré-ouverte ! Je tombai du sofa. Brittany réussit à me rattraper, me coucha par terre._

**_"Sanny ? Sanny ! Réponds-moi ! Ne ferme pas les y-"_**

_La voyant paniquée je décidais de l'embrasser… Le baiser était si tendre, comme une première fois, doux et timide. Bon dieu que c'est lèvres m'avait manqués ! Nous nous séparâmes et nous regardâmes dans les yeux. _

_Blaine débarqua et appela une ambulance. La dernière chose dont je me rappel était de Brittany pleurant et me supplient de rester avec elle…_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait :) Et un gros merci a ceux qui me suivent et un énorme merci a _

_DaarkBlondiie pour ces encouragements :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai un mal de tête pas possible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une méchante gueule de bois, mais je n'ai pas bu si je me souviens bien. Attends je suis ou la ? Comment ca se fait que je ne sois pas dans mon appart. J'entendis de sanglots a coté de moi._

_Brittany ? Non Britt' ne pleure pas… Je voulais me réveiller, la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser mais je voulais surtout pouvoir la rassurer… Mais mon corps refuser tout mouvement, j'avais l'impression d'être un poids morts. Ah merde ! Ma blessure s'était ré-ouverte ! Alors je suis à l'hôpital dans ce cas. Une autre voix était la essayer tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Blaine ? Le Hobbit était la lui aussi… Et aussi Quinn ?! Puck ?! Mercedes ?! Et tous les autres New Directions ?! Ils sont tous la pour moi ?_

_**"Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte Quinnie ! Je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois !"**_

_**"Moi aussi B… Moi aussi…"**_

_Non Q ne te met pas à pleurer aussi… Et tous les autres New Directions qui se mettent à pleurer aussi ! Je ne suis pas morte faut arrêter ! _

_**"Puck tu pleures ?"**_

_**"Je ne pleure pas j'ai de la pluie qui me tombent dessus !"**_

_**"A l'intérieur d'un hôpital ?"**_

_**"Ferme la Hudson !"**_

_Sa voir que Puck, l'homme le plus dur à cuire que je connaisse pleure me fait de la peine et a cause de moi en plus de tout ca… Mais Britt' ! Oh la la ma Britt'…_

_Je forçais mon corps à bouger ou au moins que yeux s'ouvre. J'ai réussi ! Hé ouais je ne suis pas Santana Lopez pour rien ! Voyant que j'ouvris les yeux, ils me regardèrent tous de manière effarer _

_**"Santana !" **__Crièrent-ils tous_

_**"Oui c'est moi ! Et arrêtez de pleurer je ne suis pas encore morte !" **__Dis-je en m'esclaffant. Apparemment cette petite blague n'était pas a leurs gouts car ils me regardèrent tous méchamment. "__**Je rigolais ! C'était rien d'autre qu'une petite blague !"**_

_**"Mais ce n'était pas marrant…"**_

_Je me retourna en entendant cette voix si douce a mes oreilles._

_**"Excuse-moi B…" **__Je lui pris la main, elle leva sa tête et nos regards se croisèrent._

_**"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller !"**__ Dit Quinn et les New Directions étant d'accord s'en allèrent en disant au revoir._

_Deux minutes passèrent sans que l'une de nous deux dévièrent le regard. Que ces yeux m'avaient manqués ! Ils sont si jolie, magnifique mais je ne distincte plus les étincelles qu'il y avait avant… Est-ce a cause de moi que ca a disparut ? _

_**"Il faut qu'on parle Sanny."**_

_**"Que veux-tu savoir ?"**_

_**"Tous !"**_

_**"Euh tu m'aide pas la t'en est consciente !"**__ Je rigolais mais elle ne rigola pas. Bon je crois que l'humour n'est pas au rendez vous aujourd'hui !_

_**"Dis moi ce que t'as fait, ou t'étais passé et le reste San…"**_

_**"Je suis partis a cause de mon abuela, je suis allé a l'armée et je suis revenue a cause de ma blessure a l'abdomen, celle pour laquelle je suis dans ce lit maintenant. Voila je crois que c'est tout."**_

_**"Pourquoi ?"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"Pourquoi tu ma laissés ?"**_

_**"Britt' je t'aurais bien emmené mais je sais a quel point tu tiens a ta fam-"**_

_**"Et a toi aussi ! Je t'aurais suivi ! Tu sais a quel point je tenais a toi et je t'aimais ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi !"**_

_**"Britt' calme toi ! Je ne pouvais pas t'enlever à ta famille et tous les autres ! T'aurais manqués tellement de choses !"**_

_**"Manqués quoi ? Dis-moi San ? La rupture de certains ? Ou d'autres trucs inutiles ?"**_

_**"T'aurais ratés la première rentrée de ta petite sœur ! Toutes ces choses concernant ta famille !"**_

_Elle resta la bouche bée. Plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se leva prête à partir quand je lui attrapai la main et la fit venir vers moi. Elle monta sur le lit. _

_**"Viens la B."**__ J'ouvris grand mes bras._

_Elle vient s'y engouffrer et pleura. Je lui caressai les cheveux, lui donnant des petits baisers sur sa tête. __Je chantés une chanson qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. « And I love you, I love you, I love you… Like never before… »_

_Elle s'endormit. Je la contemplai et m'endormi juste après._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Merci a tous pour vous encourageament :D 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Je me réveillai quand je sentis du froid a mes cotés. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'elle n'était plus la… M'aurait-elle quittait ? Je ne pourrai lui en vouloir 6 ans plus tôt je les quittais aussi… Blaine entra et vint me serrais dans ces bras. Je me laissais aller, je pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Blaine tentant de me rassurer tant bien que mal. On entendit un coup sur la porte, le docteur entra. _

**_"Mademoiselle Lopez j'ai a vous parlez. Il regarda Blaine. Seul à seul."_**

**_"J'y vais San appelle moi si il y a quoi que ce soit."_**

**_"Merci et au revoir Blaine !"_**

_Nous voila enfin seuls…_

**_"Mademoiselle Lopez, on a besoin de vous faire passer quelques examens ainsi que des scanners."_**

**_"Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"_**

**_"Nous pensons que suite à vos blessures de guerres vous pourriez avoir eu quelques zones de votre organisme infecté."_**

**_"C'est grave ?"_**

**_"Cela dépend de ce qui apparaitra sur les examens."_**

**_"D'accord…"_**

**_"Sur ce je dois vous quittez Mademoiselle Lopez. Au revoir."_**

**_"Au revoir docteur."_**

_Je restais la, perdu dans mes pensées. Moi Santana Lopez devait faire face à des problèmes comme ca. Je n'ai pas fais l'armée pour mourir de quelque de totalement con ! Je restai allongés la une bonne heure, pensant sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ces résultats s'avérer négatif. Mes amies me perdraient une deuxième fois, mes parents et bien sur le pire Brittany. Elle ne supporterait pas ca. Faut que j'appelle Q ou quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à réfléchir. _

_Une heure plus tard la personne que j'ai appeler débarqua._

**_"Hey Santana"_**

**_"Hey Rach'"_**

**_"Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Je veux dire nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis et –"_**

**_"Tu commence déjà à parler trop le Hobbit !"_**

**_"Désoler Satan… Alors tu m'explique ?"_**

_Je lui expliquai tous ce que le médecin m'avait dit. Je crois que j'aurais du appeler quelqu'un d'autre… Voila qu'elle se mit a arpenter la salle en disant que je pourrais peut être mourir ou des tas d'autres choses. Mais je restai bloqués quand elle prononça le prénom de mon aimé._

**_"Stop Berry ! Je commence à avoir le tournis !"_**

**"_Mais t'imagines même pas comment ca peut se passer si jamais c'est mauvais ! Faut que j'appelle les autres !"_**

**_"Berry n-"_**

_Trop tard elle s'est faufiler hors de la salle, elle pianotait sur son téléphone. Même pas en deux minutes tous les autres débarquèrent sauf Brittany et Quinn. Ils restèrent la a parlé tous ensemble comme si je n'étais pas la. Soudain apparut a la porte une Brittany et une Quinn essoufflés. Elles se jetèrent sur moi toutes les deux en même temps ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Nom de dieu ! Les autres voyant cette scène décidèrent de sortir de la chambre me laissant a ma grande surprise avec deux blondes accrochés a mon cou. Quand je sentis de l'humidité au niveau de mon cou. Britt' et Q qui pleurait. Je caressa au deux leurs têtes cherchant a les calmer. Ce qui fonctionna, elles se levèrent et s'installèrent a chacun de mes cotés._

**_"On a apprit pour ce qui se passait San…"_**

**_"Par rapport au docteur ?"_**

**_"Oui… Tu sais que si t'a besoin on est la B et moi !"_**

**_"Je sais les filles, ne vous inquiétez ! Ce n'est pas ca qui va me tuer !"_**

_**"C'est pas marrant !"** Dirent-elles en même temps._

**_"Mais euh !"_**

**_"Arrête tes blagues foireuses ! C'est pas le moment de rigoler !"_**

**_"Ok ok c'est bon calmez vous !"_**

**_"Mademoiselle Lopez ! Prête pour les examens ?"_**

**_"Oui oui plus vite en aura fini mieux ce sera !"_**

_**"A plus tard Q ! A plus tard Britt' !" **Je t'aime soupirais-je._

_Moi aussi l'entendis-je murmurer._

_Cela doit bien faire trois heures que je passe ses foutues examens. Ils me ramenèrent dans ma chambre ou Britt' et Q était toujours la. _

**_"Hey les filles !"_**

_**"Sa va ? Tous c'est bien passés ?" **Me demanda Britt' inquiète._

**_"Il faut attendre pour les résultats…"_**

**_"Oh ok…"_**

_**"T'inquiète pas Britt' je risque rien je suis une Lopez !"** Dis-je en rigolant._

_Elle se mit a rigoler. Le docteur arriva sans prévenir. _

**_"Mademoiselle Lopez nous avons les résultats…"_**

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)_


End file.
